Love Game
by DamonsVampireQueen
Summary: Follows the Series (Starts with episode 2) While hunting a Windego; Sam and Dean winchester stumble upon two other hunters who just so happened to catch wind of this hunt as well... Karoline and Alayna Van Allen... What they don't realize is how intertwined their lives are about to become.


**Whoo! I'm back! With a Supernatural fanfiction! I swear, i'll go back to 'Let's Skip to the Good Part' eventually. For now enjoy this story instead. x)))))**

 _22 years_ _ago..._

 _"Why, thank_ _you_ _Mr. Prince. Would_ _you_ _like_ _to_ _dance?"_  
 _Karoline_ _Van_ _Allen_ _moved_ _her_ _princess_ _barbie_ _doll_ _as_ _she_ _made_ _it_ _talk, to_ _the_ _prince_ _doll_ _in_ _her_ _other_ _hand._

 _"It'd_ _be_ _my_ _pleasure." A_ _giggle_ _escaped_ _her_ _lips_ _as_ _she_ _made_ _them_ _bow, before_ _moving_ _them_ _in_ _a_ _dance_ _only_ _a_ _three_ _year_ _old_ _would_ _make_ _up._

 _Her_ _mother, Hannah, smiled_ _lovingly_ _at_ _her_ _daughter_ _as_ _she_ _watched_ _her_ _play_ _with_ _her_ _new_ _princess_ _barbie_ _set_ _that_ _she_ _had_ _gotten_ _for_ _her_ _birthday._

 _The_ _sound_ _of_ _a_ _child_ _crying_ _filled_ _her_ _ears, alerting_ _her_ _that_ _her_ _younger_ _daughter, Alayna_ _Van_ _Allen, was_ _awake._

 _"Kare, I'll_ _be_ _right_ _back_ _okay?" Karoline_ _nodded_ _not_ _really_ _paying_ _her_ _any_ _mind_ _as_ _she_ _was_ _lost_ _in_ _her_ _world_ _of_ _imagination._

 _When_ _Hannah_ _found_ _it_ _okay_ _to_ _leave_ _her_ _daughter_ _alone_ _she_ _bounded_ _up_ _the_ _steps. Her_ _feet_ _padding_ _against_ _the_ _fuzzy_ _carpet._

 _The_ _light_ _at_ _the_ _top_ _of_ _the_ _stairs_ _flickered, and_ _Hannah_ _had_ _to_ _remind_ _herself_ _to_ _breathe. She'd_ _been_ _safe_ _from_ _that_ _life_ _for 10 years_ _now._

 _That_ _thought_ _went_ _out_ _the_ _window_ _when_ _she_ _laid_ _eyes_ _on_ _a_ _stranger_ _hovering_ _over_ _her_ _daughters_ _bed. Her_ _bright blue_ _eyes_ _widened_ _as_ _she_ _came_ _to_ _a_ _stop_ _in_ _the_ _doorway_ _of_ _the_ _nursery._

 _"Hey! Leave_ _her_ _alone!" She_ _shouted. The_ _man_ _turned_ _to_ _face_ _her, his_ _yellow_ _eyes_ _glinting_ _in_ _the_ _moonlight_ _and_ _a_ _sick_ _smirk_ _pulling_ _at_ _his_ _lips._

 _Downstairs_ _Thomas_ _Van_ _Allen_ _had_ _just_ _entered_ _the_ _house, setting_ _his_ _work_ _bag on the_ _small_ _coffee_ _table_ _by_ _the_ _door_. _Karoline_ _looked_ _up_ _at_ _his_ _entrance_ _and_ _a_ _wide_ _smile_ _took_ _over_ _her_ _freckled_ _cheeks._

 _"Daddy!" She_ _giggled_ _running_ _into_ _his_ _arms. A_ _deep_ _chuckle_ _escaped_ _his_ _lips_ _as_ _he_ _swung_ _her up into_ _his_ _arms._

 _"Hey_ _there, you_ _playing_ _with_ _your_ _dolls?" He_ _asked._

 _She_ _nodded_ _excitedly, holding_ _up_ _the_ _two_ _dolls. "They_ _were_ _dancing_ _at_ _the_ _ball."_

 _'Ahhhhh!" A_ _loud, ear_ _shattering_ _scream_ _filled_ _the_ _house_ _and_ _everything_ _grew_ _still. Karoline_ _looked_ _around_ _fearfully_ _as_ _she clutched at her_ _dads_ _T-shirt._

 _"Kare-bear, stay_ _here." He_ _set_ _her_ _down_ _on_ _the_ _couch_ _before_ _running_ _up_ _the_ _stairs. His_ _feet_ _pounded_ _against_ _the_ _floor_ _and_ _his_ _heart_ _raced a mile a_ _minute_ _in_ _his_ _chest._

 _Only_ _for_ _it_ _to go dead_ _still_ _and_ _his_ _blood_ _to_ _run_ _cold_ _at_ _the_ _sight_ _before_ _him. His_ _wife_ _was_ _pinned_ _to_ _the_ _ceiling, blood_ _spreading_ _a crossed_ _her_ _stomach_ _and_ _staining_ _her_ _pink_ _shirt._

 _"Hannah! No!" He_ _shouted, starring_ _up_ _at_ _his_ _wife_ _in_ _despair. In_ _a_ _second_ _she_ _lit_ _up_ _in_ _flames_ _and_ _the_ _sound_ _of_ _a_ _baby_ _crying_ _filled_ _his_ _ears._

 _His_ _frantic_ _eyes_ _snapped_ _to_ _the_ _crib_ _where_ _his_ _youngest_ _daughter_ _laid. "Alayna..." He_ _ran_ _over_ _to_ _her, scooping_ _up_ _his_ _infant_ _into_ _his_ _arms_ _gently._

 _His_ _hand_ _flew_ _up_ _to_ _shield_ _the_ _two_ _of_ _them_ _as_ _the_ _flames_ _reached_ _out_ _for_ _him. Almost_ _as_ _if_ _it_ _were_ _alive_ _and_ _he_ _was_ _its_ _target._

 _With_ _one_ _last_ _look_ _at_ _his_ _wife_ _he_ _ran_ _for_ _his_ _life, holding_ _Alayna_ _close_ _to_ _him. Reaching_ _the_ _living_ _room_ _a_ _hysterical_ _Karoline_ _was screaming incoherent_ _words. Without_ _a_ _word_ _he_ _scooped_ _her_ _into_ _his_ _arms_ _as_ _well_ _and_ _bolted_ _out_ _the_ _door_ _and_ _over_ _to_ _his white 1966 Buick_ _Rivera_ _which_ _he_ _just_ _so_ _happened_ _to_ _park_ _a crossed_ _the_ _street._

 _He_ _spun_ _around, hugging_ _his_ _daughters_ _close_ _as_ _he_ _watched_ _the_ _flames_ _break_ _through_ _the_ _window_ _and_ _lick_ _up_ _the_ _side_ _of_ _the_ _house._

 _He_ _hi_ d _his_ _daughters_ _in_ _the_ _back_ _seat_ _of_ _the_ _car_ _and_ _called_ _the_ _police. Soon_ _ambulance, fire_ _fighters_ _and_ _police_ _officers_ _swarmed_ _the_ _yard_ _trying_ _to_ _tame_ _the_ _flames. Neighbors_ _had_ _exited_ _out_ _into_ _the_ _street_ _to_ _see_ _what_ _all_ _the_ _commotion_ _was._

 _But_ _Thomas_ _didn't_ _pay_ _it_ _any_ _mind_ _as_ _he_ _held_ _his_ _cell_ _phone_ _to_ _his_ _ear. "I_ _know, I_ _know, there's_ _no_ _need_ _to_ _for_ _the_ _I_ _told_ _you_ _so." He_ _snapped_ _at_ _the_ _person_ _on_ _the_ _other_ _end_ _of_ _the_ _call._

 _He_ _sighed, rubbing_ _at_ _his_ _eyes; exhausted. "Yeah... Okay... See_ _you_ _soon_ _John."_

 _With_ _that_ _he_ _hung_ _up_ _the_ _phone_ _and_ _turned_ _to_ _look_ _at_ _his_ _two_ _daughters. Still_ _visibly_ _shaken Karoline sat_ _trying_ _to_ _cheer_ _up_ _a_ _crying_ _Alayna_ _with_ _her_ _barbie_ _doll. He_ _shook_ _his_ _head_ _at_ _a_ _complete_ _loss_ _for_ _words_ _on_ _how_ _to_ _explain_ _it_ _all_ _to_ _the_ _two_ _for_ _them._

Present Day

"Kare," Karoline was shaken from her thoughts when her younger sister called her name. She looked up from filling her white 1966 Buick Rivera with gas to her sister who sat in the passenger seat.

She had her brown hair tied back into a high ponytail and her aviators over her chocolate brown eyes as she scanned the newspaper in her hands. She met Karoline's blue eyes, lifting her sunglasses onto her head, "come check this out."

Karoline quickly hooked the gas pump back up and climbed into the drivers seat of the car. She leant over the glove box in the center and scanned the news article Alayna had highlighted.

She smiled widely, her freckled cheek tinting pink at the action, "Well, looks like we're going to Black ridge."

She straightened in her seat and pulled her seat belt a crossed herself quickly, fixing her wavy blonde hair. With a smirk she revved the engine to a start. She shared a look with her sister who was folding up the news paper and pulled out of the gas station.

They arrived in Black ridge the next morning, having already been in Illinois for another hunt.

Karoline pulled into a parking space just outside the camping grounds, cutting the engine. The field in front of them stretched out far and into a large dark Forrest. Just in front of them was a cabin, which Karoline assumed was the check-in where all the rangers hung out in.

She smirked as she stepped out of the car, "bingo." That's when the car beside her caught her eye, a 1967 Impala in mint condition. She tilted her head at this strange twinge of deja vu but shrugged it off.

"So this is the place?" She asked as she walked in step by her younger sister as they made their way towards the cabin.

Alayna scanned her eyes over the surroundings and nodded, "Black ridge. Local girl insists that her older brother and his friends went missing. Rangers say he wasn't due back for another three days."

"So why is the sister so sure he's missing?" Karoline looked over at Alayna who shrugged.

"That's what we're about to find out."

The bell above the door chimed as they pushed open the door to the cabin. It was the basic set up, posters and articles pinned to the bulletin boards that lined the walls.

Two guys were in the far end of the room talking about a picture of large bear that one of the rangers caught a while back. The one with a stupid grin on his face was short with chiseled features and spiky brown hair. The other was tall with a mop of dark brown hair.

They shared a look as a ranger walked up to the two boys and asked them what they were up to. Though their lie was a good one, it was way too obvious.

"You're with that Hallie chick aren't you?" He asked, catching both girls attention.

Karoline looked over at her younger sister who nodded in confirmation. That was the girl in the news article. Subtly, as not to draw attention to themselves, they migrated over to the desk their eyes trained on the papers scattered on the desk but their attention on the boys conversation.

"Yes, we are..." Chiseled chest responded hesitantly. "ranger... Wilkinson." Karoline shared a look with her sister who nodded, both knowing they were obviously lying, what they couldn't tell was why they were.

"Well I'm gonna tell you what I told her, her brother filled out a back country permit saying he wouldn't be back until the 24th. Not exactly a missing persons now is it?" Chiseled chest nodded in agreement. "You tell that girl to quit worrying."

"So what do you think?" Alayna asked quietly, looking over at her blonde sister.

"I don't know..." Kate shook her head. "I think we should have a talk with Hailie about brother dearest."

"Do you think I could get a copy of that back country permit, so she could, uh... see her brothers return date." Both Van Allen sisters looked up as the shorter of the two boys spoke.

"And I think we just found our ticket in." Karoline smirked fist bumping her sister.

They followed subtly as the two boys left the cabin and headed for the Impala parked out front, talking about finding their dad.

Suddenly chiseled chest paused mid-sentence peeking out of the corner of his eyes at the two girls who busied themselves with unlocking their car doors.

"What?" Sasquatch looked from his brother to the two girls as well then back to his brother.

"Can we help you sweetheart?" He asked, resting against the frame of his car.

Karoline looked up with a dazzling smile, "Nope, just getting to my car, which you are blocking." She gave a pointed look to sasquatch. He side stepped allowing her access to her car door, in turn he got a thankful smile.

"Don't think I didn't notice you eavesdropping back there, so what is it? Family friends... Relatives... what?"

Alayna shook her head, her brown ponytail shaking with her as she rested against the car roof quirking an eyebrow. "Actually where just here on a hunt, wanted to get a feel for what's out there." She spoke her words with a certain undertone to them, watching their reactions closely. Both boys seemed to go rigid for a moment, quick to hide it, but neither girl missed it.

Sasquatch cleared his throat, "And what exactly are you hunting?"

Karoline quirked an eyebrow, her hand sliding off the door handle as she turned to the two boys. "A grizzly, what else?" She laughed, both boys laughing awkwardly along with her.

"Right, of course. We'll leave you to that." Dean nodded, his hand barely touched the hot metal of the car door when Karoline continued.

"Of course after that we'll be sure to figure out what really took those three boys, won't we 'Layna?" She turned back to her sister who nodded, before turning to the two boys and gave a bright smile.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that for me." Dean grinned sarcastically, tilting his ear towards the girl.

"Oh, no need to play dumb. Your obviously not friends with Hailie, you're hunters right?" Karoline questioned, tilting her head tauntingly.

"Not just any hunters, you're Winchesters, ain't ya?" Alayna asked, walking around the front of their car to stand beside her sister.

"Yeah, I can see the John in them, can't you?" Karoline tapped her chin as she looked them up and down, Alayna nodding in agreement.

"Which makes you Dean," Alayna pointed to chiseled chest before moving over to Sasquatch. "And you're Samuel."

Dean's eyes darkened as he reached behind himself, resting his hands against the cold metal of the pistol. "So you know who we are, who the hell are you? And what the hell are you doing here?"

"Mm, we're on a hunt. I do believe I've already said that, didn't I?" Karoline turned to her sister mockingly, Alayna nodded, just as tauntingly.

Dean smirked sarcastically, "well, sorry Barbie, we got this one covered. So why don't you hop on in your little Scooby doo van, and leave this to the big boys, yeah?"

Karoline quirked an eyebrow letting out an amused chuckle, "one, don't call me barbie. Two, how about instead, we go visit Hailie together and in return we'll help you find your dad."

"You know where our dad is?" Sam asked, his eyes wide with hope.

"Bull." Dean spat, his eyes flashing dangerously.

Alayna merely nodded pulling a folded paper from her wallet. Unfolding it, she revealed a picture of two men, John Winchester and Thomas Van Allen. She tapped her finger against the picture as she held it up to Sam and Dean. "This is your father, no?"

Sam was the one to take the photo, his brows furrowed in confusion as he looked over the photo. "That's dad with Tom, like what? 15 years ago, what about it."

"Oh my, God..." Dean whispered catching his younger brothers attention. Dean dropping his grip on the pistol and ran a hand down his face.

"I think it clicked in that pretty little head of his." Karoline mocked, tilting her head with a wide smirk.

Sam looked between the two confused. "What? What am I missing?"

"Sammy meet Tom's daughters Karoline and Alayna." Dean gestured to the two with irritation in his voice.

"You know them?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"Well, I never had the pleasure of meeting Alayna," Dean smiled sarcastically when Alayna waved at the mention of her name. "But Karoline I met a couple of times while hunting with dad."

"Oh, no need to be so formal Dean-o, we're all friends here you can call me Kare." she placed a hand on her chest mockingly.

Dean scowled, "friends is a bit of a strong word."

"So, about the offer?" Alayna clapped her hands together with a wide smile. Sam and Dean shared a look before sighing in defeat.

 _"Daddy,_ _are_ _we_ _almost_ _there, yet?" A 15 year_ _old_ _Karoline_ _questioned, following_ _her_ _father_ _as_ _he_ _led_ _the_ _way_ _through_ _the_ _forest._

 _She_ _had_ _only_ _been_ _on_ _a_ _hunt_ _two_ _other_ _times. But_ _this_ _one, Tom_ _said_ _was_ _special, they_ _were_ _meeting_ _up_ _with_ _one_ _of_ _Tom's_ _friends_ _and_ _his_ _son_ _for_ _the_ _hunt. The_ _hunt_ _being_ _a_ _werewolf_ _terrorizing_ _a_ _small_ _town_ _in_ _Minnesota._

" _We're almost there, relax sweetheart." Tom_ _chuckled_ _as_ _they_ _rounded_ _a_ _corner, standing_ _in_ _the_ _clearing_ _loading_ _some_ _guns_ _was_ _John_ _Winchester. Karoline_ _had_ _met_ _him_ _only_ _one_ _time_ _before, well_ _only_ _one_ _time_ _she_ _could_ _remember. Tom_ _had_ _told her, he used_ _to_ _hang_ _around_ _a lot_ _when_ _she_ _was_ _younger._

 _Beside_ _him_ _was_ _a_ _boy_ _who_ _looked_ _to_ _be_ _her_ _age, maybe_ _a_ _year_ _older. She_ _assumed_ _that_ _was_ _Dean_ _Winchester, according_ _to_ _her_ _dad_ _she_ _had_ _met_ _him_ _when_ _she_ _was_ _two, but_ _obviously_ _she_ _didn't_ _remember._

 _"About_ _time_ _you_ _got_ _here, what_ _took_ _you_ _so_ _long?" John_ _asked, pushing_ _a_ _shot_ _gun_ _loaded_ _with_ _silver_ _bullets_ _into_ _his_ _hands._

 _Tom_ _chuckled_ _deeply, "Traffic?" He_ _offered_ _and_ _John_ _rolled_ _his_ _eyes_ _at_ _his_ _excuse._

 _"Dean, help_ _Karoline_ _load_ _up_ _her_ _gun_ _while_ _Tom_ _and_ _I_ _scout_ _the_ _area." John_ _ordered_ _and_ _Dean_ _gave_ _a_ _firm_ _nod. He_ _was_ _hesitant_ _to_ _approach_ _the_ _girl_ _as_ _his_ _dad_ _and_ _Tom_ _left, but_ _Karoline_ _didn't_ _seem bothered._

 _"You_ _must_ _be_ _Dean, I'm_ _Karoline." She_ _smiled_ _widely, politely, like_ _her_ _dad_ _had_ _always_ _taught_ _her._

 _"You're_ _a_ _hunter?" He_ _asked_ _skeptically, looking_ _her_ _up_ _and_ _down._

 _"What's_ _that_ _supposed_ _to_ _mean?" She_ _snapped, her_ _once_ _friendly_ _approach disappearing into_ _thin_ _air_ _at_ _his_ _skeptical_ _tone._

 _"Nothing, its_ _just_ _you're... A_ _little_ _girl." He_ _replied_ _like_ _that_ _explained_ _it_ _all._

 _Karoline_ _scowled, her_ _blue_ _eyes_ _narrowing_ _dangerously, "so_ _what? Just_ _because_ _I'm_ _a_ _girl_ _that_ _means_ _I_ _can't_ _be_ _just_ _as_ _good_ _a_ _hunter_ _as_ _a_ _boy."_

 _"Well, yeah," Dean_ _responded_ _easily, filling_ _up_ _her_ _gun_ _and_ _cocking_ _it_ _for_ _her. "Its_ _just_ _science_ _that_ _boys_ _are_ _stronger_ _than_ _girls."_

 _Karoline_ _snatched_ _the_ _gun_ _from_ _him_ _with_ _a_ _heated_ _glare, she_ _opened_ _her_ _mouth_ _to_ _respond, but was cut off_ _by_ _her_ _dad_ _and_ _John_ _returning._

 _"You_ _two_ _ready?" Tom_ _asked_ _with_ _a_ _grin. Dean_ _and_ _Karoline_ _shared_ _a_ _look, both_ _glaring._

 _"Yeah." Karoline_ _responded_ _shoving_ _passed_ _the_ _older_ _boy_ _and_ _over_ _to_ _her_ _dad_ _and_ _John._

The four soon arrived at Hallie's place, Dean and Sam in the Impala and Karoline and Alayna in their Buick not too far behind.

"So this is the place?" Karoline asked, her nose crunched up in disgust as her eyes traveled a crossed the dingy trailer.

"Expecting some Barbie Dream House, Kare-bear?" Dean asked sarcastically causing Karoline to scowl.

"Don't call me that." She hissed, it was a nickname that her dad always used, and Alayna on rare occasions. No one else. Dean merely smirked back at her as he walked up to the door, Karoline following with a scowl on her face. Alayna and Sam shared an exasperated look before following the two.

"You must be Hailie Collins," Dean spoke as she opened the door, but left the screen door shut. "I'm Dean, and this is Sam. We're ranger's with the park service. Ranger Wilkinson sent us over. We wanted to ask you some questions about your brother, Tommy."

"Who are they?" She asked, jerking her chin at Alayna and Karoline.

"Karoline and Alayna. Rangers in training. You don't mind do you?" He asked with a charming smile and Hailie narrowed her eyes reluctantly

"Let me see some I.D." She didn't trust them, that much was obvious. Dean was the one to rummaged through his pockets for a minute before smiling and holding his card up to the screen.

"There you go," He told her as she scrutinized the false I.D. Finally, Dean took away the card, and, with one last mistrusting look she caved.

"Come on in," She opened the screen door for the four of them.

"Thanks," Dean answered as they followed her inside.

"That yours?" Hailie asked, catching sight of the Impala.

"Yeah," He replied with a hint of pride that made Karoline roll her eyes.

"Nice car," Was all she said as she turned and led them through the house. Dean walked in first, turning back to Sam to with a "dude, this chick is hot' look, causing Sam and Karoline to roll their eyes and Alayna to stifle her laughter.

"So, if Tommy's not due back for a while, how do you know something's wrong?" Sam questioned, cutting straight to the case.

"He checks in every day by cell," Hailie explained while bringing her little brother his food. "He emails photos, stupid little videos. But we haven't heard anything for three days now,"

"Well, maybe he can't get cell reception." Sam suggested. Hailie just shook her head.

"He's got a satellite phone, too," She told them, frowning in concern.

"Could it be he's just having fun and forgot to check in," Dean offered, making Hailie's little brother slam his fork and knife down in anger.

"He wouldn't do that," He snapped.

"Our parents are gone. It's just my two brothers and me," Hailie explained, noticing the fours confused faces. "We all keep pretty close tabs on each other." The younger brother rolled his eyes at the fact that they and to explain themselves and left to the kitchen

"You said he sent you pictures?" Alayna asked her, and she nodded, still looking concerned. "Can we see them?" They followed her as she walked over to the computer and pulled up his videos, flipping through them until finally she landed on one. A video.

" _Hey, Hailie. Day six. We're still out near Black Water Ridge,"_ Tommy spoke from the video diary, " _We're fine, keeping safe, so don't worry, okay?"_

 _"_ Don't worry. We're heading out to Black Water Ridge first thing," Dean tried to comfort her, but she seemed indifferent towards it.

"Then maybe I'll see you there." She smirked.

Karoline's eyes moved from studying the pictures to Hailie and quirked an eyebrow in questioning, yet said nothing.

"Look, I can't sit around here anymore, so I hired a guide. I'm heading out in the morning, and I'm gonna find Tommy myself." She spoke determinedly, and Alayna and Karoline shared a look knowing there was no way to change her mind.

"I think I know how you feel," Dean told her.

"Hey, you mind forwarding these to me?" Karoline asked, pointing to the laptop. "For research and training, you know?" She further explained at the girls hesitant look.

"Sure," She replied hesitantly. Alayna met Karoline's eyes and the latter nodded as if conveying a secret message.

"Well, that's all, so we'll just be out of your hair then," Alayna smiled widely, her hands clasped together. "And I guess we'll see you tomorrow. Too-da-loo."

She waved as she followed her sister out of the house,Sam and Dean slowly following them out.

"Alright," Dean started when they reached the two cars. "We talked to the girl. You got what you wanted, so why don't you tell us wherever it is our dad's are and we can part ways, and hopefully never see each other again." Dean wore a shit eating grin, his hands in his coat pockets.

Alayna and Karoline shared a look, before turning to the two boys and shook their heads. "I don't think so," Karoline shook her head. "No, you see, we are going to work this case together, find that poor girls brother, and then we are going to go find your dad, together. Make sense in that tiny little brain of yours, yet?"

Dean groaned in annoyance, earning a nudge from Sam. He turned to the girls with a smile that was obviously fake. "We'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Right." Alayna smiled as she climbed into the passenger seat. Karoline smirked at the two boys flipping her hair over her shoulder as she turned and headed for her car.


End file.
